Welcome to the Lane
"Welcome to the Lane" is the 1st episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary Renaboss moves to Wiksteria Lane, in hopes of finding his place in a seeminlgy peaceful community. However, he gets more than what he bargained for, when communist overruler Lynettefan2626 sets his sight on the new guy and plans to prevent him from moving on up in the leaderboard. Plot We are treated to the sight of a cold, white face, belonging to the now deceased DoctorStrange. His face is lying in a ditch in the ground, and is suddenly covered with dirt. Overview of the idyllic Wiksteria Lane, with all its portals, templates, chatrooms and message walls. Wiksteria Lane is a wiki, a community that doesn't obey the rules of the real world: it instills its own rules on its residents. Based on online wikias, Wiksteria Lane's buildings are referred to as templates - the walls of which being message walls. It contains many blogs (parks) and portals (streets) that serve as local hangouts for the people living there. It is one of the three major wikis, along with the Glee Wiki and Lostpedia - communities where damaged people can go to find a place where they belong. Renaboss, the handsome, bright and lovable new resident of Wiksteria Lane, is unpacking his stuff as he prepares to settle down into the leaderboard. Lynettefan2626 makes his way to Renaboss, bringing with him a basket of muffins. He introduces himself, and Renaboss comments that he loves home made pastries, but Lynette tells him they are store-bought, because he can't bake, or cook, or do anything home-related. But he's proficient nevertheless, and likes to be inclusive to all newcomers. Lynette says this with a large smile plastered on his face. Renaboss is thankful; Lynette says he can't wait for Rboss to start working alongside him, as he could use all the help one can get. He then heads off on his way. Some time later, Renaboss meets ImmaGleek, the sarcastic, wise-cracking sidekick; they become instant friends, and Imma tells him she is Lynette's secretary. Rena spots KiMO, a former admin, across the portal, and he seems to be grumpy. Imma tells him that's just his permanent face. Renaboss then meets social outcast Jdg98, a relatively childish community member, whom apparently Lynette has a grudge against. Jdg warns Rboss that Lynette is a Nazi-like controller, but refuses to divulge why, out of fear that there will be repercussions should such reasons be revealed. Rboss is intrigued and confused. He decides to take young Jdg under his wing, and offers to help him whenever possible. Rboss then notices UFO Editor across the portal, and asks who that is. Jdg tells him it's UFO, the most mysterious of the community members, who doesn't get out much or talk much, to anyone. Renaboss decides to go over and introduce himself, but UFO, despite being polite, is slightly evasive. Later, whilst walking down the list, Rboss notices a woman running, tripping and falling hard on the floor. Renaboss says "Dafuq?", and he rushes to help the woman up. She claims that she wants to jog to look nice for her beau, but she keeps tripping and falling due to her inner-ear defect. Rboss is captivated by the charming woman, who introduces herself as "Lady Junky, LJ for my friends". She appears to have a thick French accent. Lynettefan suddenly shows up and spots LJ in Rboss' arms, and asks what is going on. LJ explains what happened, and Lynette thanks Rboss for aiding her, but then turns to her and says "Darling, we really should be going home." LJ kisses him on the cheek and heads to her template. Lynette bids farewell to Rboss, and asks him what he will be up to now that he's settled on the Lane. Boss tells him he plans on moving up the administrator leaderboard, and Lynette warns him that the race for power is a tough one... and that people often end up getting hurt. He does this with the wickedest of smiles, and leaves. Boss is weirded out. Later, Lynette meets with Imma, and she asks him what he thinks of the new member. Lynette tells her he seems like a nice, capable, determined man... "And that is why I have to destroy him." He turns to Imma and says "And you are going to help me." Imma smiles. Overview of Wiksteria Lane. Jdg98 is recapping. Imma is chatting. Lynettefan2626 is constructing. Lady Junky is taking pics. And UFO is inside his template, looking out through the window. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 04.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 06.png External Links *Original script Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres